1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg swing exerciser, and more particularly to a swing exerciser for a walker that can be mounted on a handlebar tube or a seat post.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional leg swing exerciser for a walker in accordance with the prior shown in FIG. 9 comprises an H-shaped base (70), a seat assembly, two leg swing assemblies and two handles.
The base (70) has a pivot (701) mounted near the front. The seat assembly includes a square seat post (72) mounted near the center of the base (70) and a seat (73) mounted on the top of the seat post (72).
Each of the two leg swing assemblies is pivotally attached to opposite sides of the seat post (72). Each leg swing assembly includes two parallel swing arms (75) pivotally attached thereto. Each of the two parallel swing arms (75) has an upper end pivotally attached to pivot posts (74) near the top of the seat post (72) and a pedal (77) pivotally attached to the distal end.
Two handles (71) are pivotally attached to the pivot (701) extending up from the base (70). One end of a linkage (76) is pivotally attached to the lower end of each handle (71) and the other end is pivotally attached to the corresponding pedal (77).
In operation, a user stands on the pedals (77) and holds the handles (71) to exercise by moving the pedals (77) and the handles (71) back and forth.
The conventional leg swing exerciser for a walker as described above has several disadvantages.
1. The conventional leg swing exerciser for a walker is big and is hard to move after assembly. It can't be used whenever and wherever necessary.
2. It is difficult for a user to assemble. The conventional leg swing exerciser for a walker has many pivotal joints so that the assembly is complex.
3. The pedals of the conventional leg swing exerciser for a walker are attached to a parallel swing arm assembly so that the pedal is always horizontal. It will make the ankle joint uncomfortable after extended use. Furthermore it may cause injury to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional leg swing exerciser for a walker.